This invention of a hygienic magnetic eruptor relates generally to the field of othodontics, and more specifically relates to the use of magnetic appliances for causing the eruption of impacted teeth.
The conventional approaches applied heretofore for stimulating the eruption of an impacted tooth include: the surgical removal of soft tissue and the bone surrounding the impacted tooth; attaching a force transmitter auxillary to the crown of the impacted tooth by procedures such as cementing a pin, looping a stainless steel wire or bonding a bracket; packing the site with e.g. peridontal pack to prevent healing of the soft tissue over the impacted tooth; and traction with conventional mechanical forces such as rubber bands, coil springs or spring loaded wires.
Some of the deleterious effects which are frequently associated with the conventional techniques for erupting an impacted tooth are dilacerated roots, devitalization, loss of peridontal attachment (pocket), mobility and loss of supporting bone, i.e., recession of the alveolar crest or ridge.
The subject invention overcomes the undesirable effects of the conventional techniques for erupting an impacted tooth by utilizing magnetic appliances for compelling and guiding the path of eruption of an impacted tooth into a dental arch space.
The use of intra-oral magnetic appliances have been disclosed in several patents primarily for correcting misaligned teeth. Representative of these patents are: U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,526, KAWATA ET AL, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,457,707, 4,424,030, SMILEY ET AL; U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,373, DELLINGER; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,973, NELSON.
In my German Pat. No. DE 2840 370 C3, VARDIMON (1982) magnets are also used to align teeth. For a forward extending tooth, magnets are placed in an attractive configuration to pull the tooth backward or in the posterior direction; and conversely, for a backward extending tooth, magnets are placed in a repelling configuration to push the tooth in the forward or anterior direction.